


Wishes....

by Yuunsun



Series: Lost [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Duality, M/M, Please Forgive me, couldn't getting this thought off of my mind, in rainy days beast, inspired by minhyuk, minhyuk vocal, no proof reading, only abstract, really bad grammar, really bad structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunsun/pseuds/Yuunsun
Summary: It was beautiful.The memories, the moments, everything.YOUAre beautiful





	Wishes....

**Author's Note:**

> this scribble inspired by minhyuk sang beast's song On Rainy Days (In Rainy Days, I'm sorry which title is the real I don't know, please forgive me) his vocal needs appreciation. I really like his vocal.
> 
>  
> 
> notes:  
> Please if someone could comment and edit my really bad grammar, it's my pleasure to know you. this is really untouched, and I just left it raw, so do please give a comment about grammar and the structure :)

 

_One thing that I regret is letting you go._

_Even tho, I know it’s our (my) decision, but_

_There was always regret in it._

_These feelings couldn’t escape._

_Regret, Love, Miss_

 

You know what, sometimes I pray to God, I wish I will never met you. Sometimes, I wish I don’t let this feelings grows in me. Sometimes, you are the most beautiful things that happen in my life (forever). Sometimes, I wish I don’t let you go from my life (in reality, we cannot escape from each other).

Nowadays, I really hate Rain. It makes me vulnerable. That you will came to me, controlling, fulfilling, and corrupting my mind. Creep into my mind. Always. The rain sound covering your steps entering it. Without my permission you’ve done it.

That smile, that loving eyes, words, tone, and touch whenever you were with me. The tenderness you always had, that gentleness when you talk and hold me treating me like someone precious. I miss you.

The first time we confessed to each other, shy smiles and soft giggling we let out. Realizing that we actually act dumb with each other before. Realizing our foolishness, when we actually love each other. I can’t held my smile when that thought covering my minds.

It was beautiful.

The memories, the moments, everything.

_YOU_

Are beautiful

Then, there was a time when we had fight. Only on small matter (according to what happen to us now). We make the members confused, if we still not reconcile for days, they start interrogating what happen to us. As always, they only thought about small matter (too) since they don’t have any clue.

Remembering that makes me wondering. What would happen if we talk about US to them, will they accept it? Will they disgusted with us? Will they support us? And will we....?

Don’t you want to know it too? Will you try it? Will you still....?

It will fade, as the rain sound stopped. You also will slowly fading from my mind. Gone with the last drop of rain.

Left I with these feelings still surrounding me. Will never escape, will never stop, and always will come again as the rain still falling from the sky. You will also creep your way into my mind for countless times. Cannot be stopped. Never.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a thoughts!


End file.
